


Our Last Dance

by yinyoongi



Category: K-pop, K.A.R.D (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Addiction, Cheating, Clinging, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyoongi/pseuds/yinyoongi
Summary: "Money couldn't buy you happiness.""Money couldn't buy you a healthy partenrship.""Money couldn't buy you someone you love.""Money can only lure you to the depths of oneself."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Calxovant inspired this fic, so please, please go to them and check them out on YT.

Kim Taehyung rolled his eyes so hard that they should have stayed back there. Then he wouldn't have to see the dumbass in front of him.

"Who could you possibly set me up with?" The older asked, peering into his friend's eyes.

"Somone you'll learn t' love." Matthew states, taking a swig. "Her name is Jeon Jiwoo, she's 22, gorgeous and she's moderately rich, just like you." 

He's heard that name before, just couldn't place her face. He dismissed the statement and thought with a wave of his hand. Calling over the bartender for two more drinks. "I'd rather not think about marriage this soon, besides, she might not be my type."

"Stubborn ass- just let me help you find love." 

The girl came back with their drinks. Taehyung took the glass from the tray, thanking her. "Why do you want to do this so badly?"

"Because I wanna return the favor." His fingers rap against the counter-top. "You helped me out so much while I moved to Korea. You helped me pick out an apartment, learn different greetings and the norms, you even checked on me weekly." 

"I was just doing that because we are friends, Matthew. They look out for each other" 

"Well, whether you like it or not, I'm gonna set you up with Jiwoo, and a few other girls, just to let you experiment. Maybe guys, too?" He leaned in, "Maybe me?" He was fully aware of how absurd he sounded.

The men let out a laugh, "Anyways, I'll let'cha think it over. Call me if you decide you don't wanna be alone." And with that, Matthew left the rooftop bar, neon lights tinting his suit on the way out. Taehyung sat there a while longer, looking around the setting. Prostitutes, some grinding or cuddling up to customers for a tip. Sad that customers bought every portion of their trifling acts. There were the classy who played poker in the lounge. The smell of alcohol remained prominent in his nose, giving him an uneasy feeling. 

Maybe he should leave.

Making his way towards the exit, a woman came to him, more than likely a prosititute. "Crystal." She takes a seat. "Tell me your real name." 

She put on a shy smile "Cai."

"Mm, number?"

She admired his straight-forward attitude. "You're gonna have to show a little skin." Cai put her hand on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt for him. She slowly made her way down to his pants, Kim was bothered by this, he wasn't talking irritated either.

"Are you gay?" She asks. 

"No, just not in the mood."

She shot him a weird look and left.

That lie left him horny with a longing and damn- he was lonely. He would've taken the girl home and fucked her into next week, but he wasn't that desperate. At least, not with a prostitute. There was no telling what type of shit was stored in there. Taehyung didn't want to give into his desires, especially not right now, but he called Matthew outside.

"Hey, I need a favor, what's that girl's number."

"Oh?"

 

 

Matthew let Taehyung stay at his place for the night. Modern and extravagent, with just that bit of rustic. Mahogany tables, chairs, with off-white pillars and walls made a great combo. As did the ornate rugs and simplistic decorations. The smell of pine and the feel of the rug under his socks was welcoming, now that he settled down.

"Thanks again." He states. "Wait, can't you just let this be your favor?"

"Nope," He hangs up Taehyung's coat, slipping the keys into his pocket, "it's gotta be better than this."

He knew he wasn't going to change his mind, so he might as well dial Jiwoo and hope for the best.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Matthew?" 

Her voice was pleasant, noted. "No, it's Kim Taehyung."

"Are you his friend?" She asks, doubtful.

"Yeah." He replied. "He gave me your number."

Matthew looked at him, nodding vigoursly, mouthing "keep goin'!"

"Well isn't that nice, maybe you and I could go out sometime. If I'm able to fit something into my schedule."

"Where'd we meet up?"

"The Octagon, Saturday, 11 P.M."

He knew that place. It was infamous for dates, midnight hookups, kinky sex and everything inbetween. He knew the Octagon wasn't the worst place to get a drink from, much less have a date. 

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, see you in a few days." He hung the phone and waited for Matthew to speak.

"You did it man, proud of you."

"That was some teenage shit you did back there. Nodding your head, telling me to keep talking." He mocks him "Keep going, get that pussy-" He thrusts his hips.

"Hey, hey! I never said or did that last part, Tae- Tae!" 

Taehyung was chased around fragile sculptures. Matthew's behind him throwing random clothes at him, soft puffs every time something hit his back. That was until he ran out, and in a last ditch effort he tackled him onto the lounge.

"Matthew, we are grown ass men." Taehyung acknowledges this. He knows this like the back of his hand. He lets it sink in as they laugh, his eyes scan the room to see pillows and clothes thrown about, making him laugh even harder.

 

 

Saturday rolls around and Kim Taehyung's sweating bullets. He's picked out his best suit, his casual, and his camoflogue. He'd even scour the accessories for what to give to her. He's boiled it down diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires.

"Kim Taehyung, this is the first date." He never spoke perfectly, unless he was really serious. "Don't give her too much until you believe the relationship will work out."

"That is...really good advice."

"Like I said, just tryna repay you."

"Well, I think you've done enough for now, we've got to see how it plays out. Now, I've got a date."

Taehyung left the apartment, rushing down the halls to the elevator. He felt pretty confident about this, Matthew's pep talk really helped him out, but something in his body was telling him he was getting into something way over his head. Doubt creeped back into his mind and made his stomach drop floor by floor.

"Taxi!" He stood on the curb, trying to wave one down. Seoul taxis won't always come, but when they do it's like a gift from God. "Where do you want me take you?" He asks, "The Octogan."

"This is my last drive of the night, so don't bother paying." 

"Okay."

He rode in silence, the faint droning of the engine was the only thing heard. He needed a distraction, so staring out the window was his best bet. The city scene was a blur of lights and windows, typical. Time seemed to slow down once Taehyung looked at a certain billboard. 

One with Jeon Jiwoo, an upcoming South Korean model.


	2. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung goes on a date with Jiwoo, and it goes well, far too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall it's been like 2 months and i highkey forgot about all of my books I'm sorry.

Taehyung felt his insides shift. He was going on a date with a model. Anxiety settles in, eating at him each corner he turned. This date might just single-handedly ruin her career when it's just getting started, and did he truly want to ruin someone's life?

It was too late for his taxi to turn back and drop him off, the club's flahing lights were in walking distance.

"Thanks."

The man gets out of the taxi, parking it. 

"What are you doing?"

He heard keys jingle back into his pocket. "I'm joining you." He puts a hand on Taehyung's shoulder, "Kim Taehyung, I like to be called V, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kim Taehyung too." 

"That's sweet, now, let's get down to business."

The two walk into the club, Taehyung's arm draped around V for good measure. He was caught in the middle of club goers and drunkards who need some water and a spare mattress. The man found his date sitting daintily at a bar, sipping a cocktail. She notices him sitting down next to her, "Oh, hello."

"Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, just admiring the scenery." She looks at him devilishly.

"I'm admiring the scenery too." Taehyung looks at the woman before him. 

Her caramel hair in elegant curls. A petite body with toned arms. Her smoky makeup made quite the appearance on her pale skin. She was gorgeous, to say the least.

"You flirt."

"Your eyes were on mine first."

He picked up his shot, laughing lightly as liqour lights up his life. "Smartass."

"So, what do you do?" She asks, genuinely interested. 

"I'm a lawyer."

She looked at him with a sudden lust in her eyes, not after his body, but for his job. She knows these types of jobs pay a lot. For Taehyung, that should have been strike one, but it wasn't. He was clinging onto the hope and desperation of a first impression.

"Now, what do you do?"

"I'm an upcoming model." 

He looks at her face and body again, "I can see that."

Taehyung saw her eyes wander off in the club, over to his god damn taxi driver. "Oh, pardon me, I have to go do something."

Her heels click the floor, and she turns V into view, he realized that his driver was in fact, pretty handsome. She struts back to Taehyung, fiddling some paper in her hands. What was on the paper, he didn't know, but he wanted to. 

"You're both sights for sore eyes." Her voice breaks his thoughts.

"Whatever you say, miss." He agrees, "now, how about some drinks?"

Jiwoo smiles, rustling through her pocket to find her wallet, and shit- this woman is loaded. Taehyung had money too, but he just didn't carry this much with him. 

She hands the bartender a ten, asks Taehyung what he wants, then getting something of her own. Making idle chit chat, he squeezes a few more answers out of her.

"Males or females?"

"Males, but I'm always down for a threesome." Sure, she was lustful, but who wasn't lustful every now and then? 

"What do want in a relationship?" She trails her tongue across her lips, a miracle that the lipstick didn't smudge. "I want...communication in all forms, mentally, physically, sexuallyㅡ" 

Kim absent-mindedly takes his drink from the tray, skeptical of her statements. She tilts her head and pulls him in for a kiss. A slow, tantalizingly slow, liqour lined, tongue tangled kiss.

-"I mean everything I say, Tae."

"I can tell, you're demanding, but I can put up with it," she backs off of him "Glad to know you've caught on."

The two talk for just that much longer, just enough for those sparks to make a fire in their hearts and a brand in their brain. "Ah damn, I have work tomorrow." She sighs, downing the rest of her margarita.

"That's fine, we'll go out next week."

She smirks, "I'll see you later, Taehyung."

Kim left the date feeling happier than he'd ever been, happier than when he finished law school. Happier than when he ever got into college, hell, even happier than when Woojin became his friend. 

Speaking of which, he might need to either call Woojin or find his taxi driver in order to get home.


End file.
